


Repercussion / Последствия

by ishvaria



Category: François Arnaud - Fandom, Holliday Grainger - Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: The past six months as the essence of our ten yearsМинувшие полгода – как квинтэссенция всех наших десяти лет, и последствия, влекущие за собой большие перемены, вполне закономерны
Relationships: François Arnaud/Holliday Grainger





	Repercussion / Последствия

***

\- Душа моя, давай помечтаем… - обняв мои колени, Франц в них еще и подбородком упирается. Невольно улыбаюсь, разглядывая этот свет очей моих, - Мечтают о том, чего очень хотят, но не могут достичь… а у меня – все под рукой… - в доказательство своих слов протягиваю руку, намереваясь немного растрепать его, еще сегодня нечесаные – мне недосуг, волосы. Но Франц легко перехватывает мою ладонь, удерживая за запястье, и смотрит пристально, всерьез будто… 

\- Мечтать можно и о несбыточном, _ma_ _belle_ , надеясь или просто веря… - как-то незаметно он притягивает меня на себя, - и чудеса случаются… временами. Я не был уверен…

\- Не был уверен… в чем? – поднимаю я голову, - Ты никогда не рассказывал, как попал на тот фестиваль…

\- Ловкость рук, _ma_ _petit_ , и неплохие связи… - Франц запутывается в моих уже тоже изрядно отросших и ставших какого-то неопределенного цвета, волосах, - правда, я и не рассчитывал на такой дар богов. Просто болтался… и вдруг увидел тебя…

Слушаю его и ловлю себя на том, что сейчас, десять лет спустя, это звучит как сказка, что и случилась не с нами…

\- Я думала – рыцари остались только в книгах, - тихо отзываюсь, вторя ему, - тут появляешься ты и, буквально, меня спасаешь…

\- Предпочитаю драконов журналисткой своре, - честно признается Франц спустя столько лет, - но тогда просто не было вариантов. Они б тебя заклевали.

\- Я всегда думала, что ты – такой…

\- Какой? – с интонацией в сотый раз задаваемого вопроса улыбается он.

\- Такой… - чуть пожимаю плечами, - твой мастер разглядел это раньше других, как и положено мастеру.

\- Я постоянно забываю… - Ферн вновь выглядит слегка удивленным, - что наше знакомство было сперва односторонне заочным… Маэстро Долан пытался меня чему-то научить… вразумить, пожалуй…

\- Перестань на себя наговаривать, пожалуйста, - привычно вступаюсь за него перед ним самим же, - даже в шутку, Ферн!

\- Это совсем не смешно, _ma_ _Hoix_ , история бы вышла скорее печальной… мастер учил многому, а все ли впрок пошло…

\- С чего это ты вдруг, милый друг, ударился в такие воспоминания? – всматриваюсь в него. Франц неопределенно приподнимает брови, - Сам не знаю…. Возраст, не иначе… старею. Мемуары могу начать писать.

\- Мемуары – не надо, пока… - все-таки треплю то, до чего могу дотянуться, - поднакопи материала.

\- «…На ней был очень простой, и в то же время элегантный брючный костюм…» - полушутя как бы цитирует он, ловя мои пальцы, - «… я все смотрел и не мог насмотреться…»

\- Я не собиралась лететь в Торонто… - тут же на ходу вспоминаю, - меня в группу включили практически в последний момент…

\- Похоже, мне повезло… - откликается Ферн, - или ворожил кто…

\- Потому я плелась в хвосте – все эти вспышки, крики, микрофоны… Я никогда не знаю, что именно им стоит говорить, потому и несу всякую чушь. Я мало интересовала прессу, как героиня фильма, они вообще вряд ли помнили – кого я там играла. Но сам факт моего появления на премьере… конечно, они пристали…

\- И пират нацелился на добычу… - Франц ведет ладонью по-вдоль моего тела, не задерживаясь на чем-то конкретном. - Насмотреться вот до сих пор не могу… - жалуется он, - даже сюда тебя из-за моря-океана выписал.

\- На то ты и пират… - слабым голосом отзываюсь, - похитил, влюбил в себя… что еще остается бедной глупой девушке?

\- Это где тут у нас – бедная и глупая? – он приподнимается надо мной, как-то оказываясь уже и сверху, - А то ты не знала, с кем и зачем…

\- Даже если и знала… - гляжу из-под ресниц, - не рассчитывала на такой теплый прием…

\- А на какой – рассчитывала? – Франц заглядывает мне в лицо, - Думала, пройду мимо и не замечу?

\- Что меня было замечать? – пожимаю плечами, отводя взгляд, - такая же начинающая, среди многих… ну – несколько костюмных ролей… Большие надежды… Золушка, где заметь, я даже не на главной роли…

\- Вот именно! – подхватывает мой неизменный критик и местами антрепренер, - тебя видишь там, где по сути и не должен! Лилька… что Лилька, ее Золушка – это такое же пустое место, как все, что она делает!

\- Ты пристрастен, мой дорогой… - привычно ковыряю сквозь щетину его ямочку, - но я – совсем не против…

\- Ты очень даже за! – смеется Ферн, наконец обнимая меня…

*

… жарко и даже кондиционер не особо спасает, выстужая комнаты, но не отменяя самого факта постоянно нагреваемого снаружи дома. Холли плохо переносит жару, как любой капризный оранжерейный цветок.

\- Ну пойди ты в комнату, Холл, я там сделал жилую атмосферу… - склоняюсь над ней, лежащей в гамаке в состоянии, близком к обморочному, - или тебя на ручках отнести?

\- Отнеси… - жалобно отвечает она, - голова не своя…

\- А чья, Мэри Эннина? – напоминаю, подхватывая ее на руки, - Госпоже Правой Ноге с приветом от Алисы…

\- Насмешник… - обнимая за шею, шепчет она. Добравшись до спальни, где только что кондиционер выключил, ссаживаю ее на кровать, Герми цепляется за руку, - постой…

\- Да я за телефоном схожу.

\- Ну их… пусть себе звонят.

\- Даже если это – известный режиссер с предложением роли мечты? – опускаюсь рядом, обнимаю и она устраивается у меня на груди.

\- У меня нет роли мечты…

\- Роль мечты есть у всех… - не соглашаюсь, - есть роль, которую никогда не сыграешь и есть та, в которой блеснул… хорошо, если не с нее все началось.

\- Твоя роль мечты еще впереди… - моя капризная роза явно воспряла духом, - а та, в которой блеснул… - она намеренно умолкает.

\- Теперь меня и преследует… - мрачно шучу, знаю, но так оно и есть. Каждая роль, если не сравнивается с той-самой, то лишь потому, что просто не сопоставима с ней. О чем-то серьезном за последнее время можно говорить разве что в контексте Оригами… там было – что играть… хотя оно и стоило мне какой-то части жизни, пожалуй. Остальное – и то, что с грехом пополам выходит, и то, во что зовут и соглашаюсь… оно не для души…

\- Все не так плохо, Франц… - мгновенно по моему лицу все поняв, пускается меня же утешать она, - костюмная роль это нечто особенное, поверь мне, я их переиграла несчетное количество… нельзя сравнивать и…

\- Душа моя, - перебиваю, прижимая палец к ее губам, - тебе не примирить свое нелицеприятное мнение обо всем этом и желание меня погладить по головке… Ты ведь сама много раз меня пилила… будь последовательна.

\- Я именно этим и занимаюсь! – с изрядной долей досады она убирает мою руку, - Ты не даешь мне договорить!

\- Хорошо… - скрестив руки на груди, принимаю позу готового внимать, - давай, я – весь сплошное ухо…

\- Дурак! – откинувшись назад на подушки, она прикрывает глаза, - Дело не в том, на каком материале ты работаешь, ты это всегда делаешь профессионально… даже с телеграфным столбом или табуреткой на месте партнеров…

\- Вот с табуреткой мне играть не приходилось… - как-то рассеянно отзываюсь, - пока… и дело не в том – насколько входишь в роль… благо, если есть куда входить… - смеюсь, но выходит неловко, - Сама же упрекаешь меня…

\- Не в том, что ты – плох в роли, - тут же возражает она, - а в том, что ты вообще на них соглашаешься.

\- Предлагаешь вообще не работать? – провокационный вопрос, сам знаю, моя Герми глядит на меня серьезно и вдумчиво… и как это наш полушутливый спор стал вдруг чем-то серьезным…

\- Не знаю… я по-прежнему считаю, что приставать, пусть к самому близкому, с советами по поводу его творчества… - она медлит, подбирая слова, - несколько самонадеянно, что ли…

\- Что не мешает тебе, душа моя… - обнимаю ее за плечи, - высказываться в мой адрес… и далеко не всегда лицеприятно…

\- Заметь, милый мой, - не сдается Холли, - я это делаю только когда ты на этом настаиваешь… ну или нуждаешься, что тоже бывает не лишено смысла. В любом случае, - явно желая закрыть тему, она торопливо подытоживает, - решаешь ты сам, без оглядки на кого бы то ни было… и имеешь дело с последствиями своих решений.

\- Добрая ты моя! – смеюсь, вновь привлекая ее к себе, - Твоя разумность, Холл, и попытки выяснить заранее, к чему или куда приведет тот или иной шаг, играют с тобой дурные шутки… Вот от скольких костюмных ролей ты уже отказалась?

\- Ты не прав, Ферн, потому что не разбираешься в тонкостях этой игры… - чуть улыбнувшись, она качает головой, - Мне их не то, чтобы предлагали… дань вежливости, не более… для подобных ролей я уже практически вышла в тираж, пора уступать дорогу юным фифам… Сейчас моя ниша в подобных экранизациях – не героини, а старшие незамужние сестры, тетушки молодящиеся, гувернантки… вспомогательный персонал. Уже в Тюльпанной лихорадке мне этого хватило… потому и отказываюсь. Скоро перестанут и предлагать.

\- Как все у вас там сложно… - сетую, про себя радуясь, что она меня так и не уломала попробовать взять штурмом Лондон, - прямо китайские церемонии…

\- Гораздо хуже, Ферн… - она тихонько вздыхает, - это не новость, у вас здесь свои пляски с бубнами, в Штатах – свои… Ты даже пытаешься и тут, и там правила игры соблюдать…

\- Когда меня обижает любимая… - откликаюсь полушутя-полусерьезно, - я ухожу на кухню… 

*

Стук в дверь – это уже что-то новое… - Ты ключи забыл? – задаюсь очевидным вопросом, открывая… и молча впускаю это чудовище в дом.

\- Понимаешь, Холл… - проникновенно так начинает он, вполне правильно угадывая причину моего выразительного молчания, - шел я так по улице себе… шел-шел…

\- И совершенно случайно на твоем пути возникла парикмахерская, да? – язвительно уточняю я, разворачиваясь и уходя в комнату, - Иди – руки помой и оставь все, я обработаю… продукты – тоже… - добавляю вслед.

Никакой особо катастрофы в том, что он опять обскубался, в общем-то нет – любить его меньше от этого я не буду. Просто нужно опять привыкнуть к этому его приблатненному виду.

\- Обиделась? – слышится позади, не поворачиваясь, слегка повожу плечом ничего незначащим жестом, - Обиделась… - сам же отвечает он. – Герми, ну правда – шел по улице… а там – парикмахерская, где еще со школы стригся… и у них – огромные скидки по случаю открытия и клиентов нет… и мастер, что меня с детства… - явно выдыхаясь, Франц тяжко вздыхает, - вот…

Придется повернуться, а то ведь так и будет канючить… смотрю прямо и молча. Не в надежде, что он – потупит взор и прочувствует, этого не дождешься… да и виноватым он себя не ощущает. Так – нашкодил, с кем не бывает…

\- Знаю, ты их любишь… любила… - исправляется он, проводя ладонью от затылка до лба с целью взлохматить то, что осталось.

\- Я – тебя люблю! – отзываюсь, наконец, толкая его ладошкой в лоб.

\- Да? – радостно подхватывает он, перехватывая руку, - И не очень сердишься? Мокрые от слез подушки мне не грозят?

\- Еще посмотрим! – мстительно договариваю уже на ходу, направляясь в кухню.

\- Мастер с тобой бы согласился, - плетясь следом за мной, как Симоша на прогулке, Франц продолжает рассказывать, - Он так горестно вздыхал над каждой прядью… прямо Завтрак у Тиффани… - намеренно делая ошибку.

\- Ты – о Римских каникулах, конечно, - не разочаровываю его, - и ты – на месте принцессы Анны…

\- Из тебя вышел бы отличный Грегори Пек, - обнимая меня сзади, говорит он.

\- У нас с ним – прямо портретное сходство… - разворачиваюсь в его руках, поднимая к нему лицо, - Я тебе не строгая гувернантка, Ферн, и даже не мамочка… Ты сделал то, что хотел – я не сержусь.

\- Правда? – он заглядывает в глаза точь-в-точь нашкодивший мальчишка, которому всего и надо, чтоб сказали - что простили и он может гулять дальше.

\- Перестань искать отпущения грехов, - толкнув его в лоб, высвобождаюсь из объятий, - иди – займись чем-нибудь полезным…

\- Обхаживание тебя считается таковым? – он снова запирает меня в кольце рук, - Или мы опять вспомним о правилах приличия, хотя никого, кроме нас, тут нет и быть не может.

\- О правилах, мой дорогой, мы и не забываем… - Франц выразительно закатывает глаза, впрочем не торопясь меня отпускать, - всему свое место и время… даже шалостям.

\- Какая ты у меня зануда, Герм! – притянув меня ближе, так что его зрачки кажутся мне бездонными колодцами, в которые я благополучно падаю, он не спешит… не давая мне увернуться от взгляда, берет мое лицо в ладони, перед этим медленно проводя ладонями по волосам, кончиками пальцев дразня щеки и шею. Правая рука ложится привычно чуть ниже затылка, практически фиксируя шею, а левая задерживается на щеке, большим пальцем обрисовывая контур губ, что заставляет меня податься вперед, вжимаясь в него, запрокинув голову… - И такая отзывчивая и снисходительная… - сквозь белый шум доносится до меня его голос, в котором слышится удовлетворение… предвкушение… самодовольство… о да, Франц так собой доволен! – Ко всем моим шалостям… - продолжает курлыкать он, как турецкий голубь. И я, как и всегда, ведусь на его в чем-то неуклюжие ухаживания – к чему стараться за столько лет вместе, когда столько сказано и все уже давно ясно без слов.

\- Была бы я – зануда, - сама удивляюсь, откуда еще нахожу силы связно собственные стремительно разбегающиеся мысли выражать, - то напомнила бы тебе…

\- Пошли в душ! – грубовато перебивает он, - Атмосфера опять накаляется…

\- Только не под ледяной! – позволяю ему увлечь себя за собой, - Слышишь, Франц?

\- Я же не садист – совать мою нежную розу под холодную воду, - отзывается он, разоблачаясь сам, и помогая мне раздеться, - к тому же, мое настроение… - стреляя вниз глазами, чем меня смущает, -… такого точно не переживет!

\- _T_ _ype lubrique_! – бормочу в меру неразборчиво, но его чуткое ухо улавливает родной французский, - _Ma_ _petit_! _C'est ta faute, tu m'emmènes au paradis_!

\- Падать оттуда все-таки достаточно высоко, милый… - сражаю его наповал своими познаниями во французском, - и давай уже покончим с трепотней!

В этом он как раз со мной солидарен… удивительно, но за минувшие десять лет нашей совместной временами жизни, энтузиазм наш постельный не только не гаснет… скорее наоборот – трансформируется, находя где-то возможности для подпитки. Я ничуть не жалею, что его ласки мне знакомы до кончиков пальцев, до линии бровей, до резкого короткого вздоха… Он лучше меня знает, где и как нужно меня шевелить, чтобы не просто откликнулась… Спустя столько лет нам нет нужды скрывать и притворяться… бывало всякое… Знаю и люблю, люблю и знаю – это ведь одно и то же?

*

Дождь… гулко и часто бьет по листве, создавая тот самый шум, сон отчего-то спрыгнул и я лежу, слушая дождь. Холли спит, мне хочется думать, что я не слишком утомляю ее будничными заботами, в том числе и о моей драгоценной персоне. В конце концов, никогда не собирался делать из нее домохозяйку, но почему-то именно так все и получилось, стоило жизни замереть на какие-то полгода… и вот уже август… скоро надо будет собираться и ехать на съемки… от этих мыслей скручивает паника, сам не знаю – почему. Когда строятся планы и разговоры разговариваются за месяцы до срока, к тому же еще и не утвержденного, поскольку разрешение на работу могут дать, а могут и послать, все это кажется чем-то абстрактным и далеким. Но время идет, обещанные улучшения обстановки, о которых бодро рапортуют с голубых экранов и в сети, отчего-то не наступают… и надо как-то со всем этим жить.

Стараясь делать все как можно тише, спускаю ноги с кровати, Герми поворачивается, но не просыпается – хорошо. Помню, как в самом начале нашего совместного жития-бытия Холли вскидывалась чуткой ланью от любого моего движения… а теперь – вон, даже похрапывает. Срослись… и тем труднее оставить все как есть.

Приоткрываю окно и в дом сразу проникает тяжелая сырость, еще не осенняя, нет, но уже чем-то ее напоминающая… как набивший оскомину мотивчик, звучащий в голове… август – лету конец. Дробный перестук когтистых лап по полу возвещает о том, что одного из двух моих самых родных и близких все-таки разбудил.

\- Не спится, друг? – встречаю своего еще не совсем проснувшегося пса веселым, - Мне – тоже… посидишь со мной? – Симон вяло двигает хвостом, очевидно полагая, что если я подумаю, то и сам пойму… и не найдя во мне сочувствия, со вздохом ложится там же, где стоял, глядя на меня укоризненным взглядом. – Вот и хорошо, Симоша… - треплю его по голове, рассеянно глядя в мокрую темноту за окном, - посидим и подумаем, как нам быть дальше…

Я не сплю не из-за то и дело накатывающей паники, и не из-за того, что спустя столько времени работа, может быть, все-таки начнется… хотя я плохо себе представляю съемки в масках и на расстоянии 1,5 метров друг от друга. Нет, не в этом дело… Не думал, что будет так непросто – вернуться.

\- Сигареты, между прочим, на исходе… - недовольно ворчит моя заспанная красавица, завернутая в покрывало, - а ты сказал – потом купим.

\- Потом и купим, - отзываюсь, подходя вплотную, берусь за края покрывала, притягивая ее к себе, - много курить вредно.

\- Ты это себе скажи, - упираясь ладонями мне в грудь, Холли ловит мой взгляд, - у тебя случилось что-то, что ты мне не говоришь?

\- Нет… не то чтобы… - звучу не слишком уверенно, - ничего такого, правда. Просто давно не работал, вот и … - так и не закончив, умолкаю.

Герми ждет какое-то время, так и не отводя от меня глаз, не дождавшись, кивает сама себе, - Конечно, ты поэтому уже которую ночь либо не даешь мне спать, либо просиживаешь за ноутом, либо дымишь, как паровоз и заливаешься кофе… чтобы потом завалиться в койку и продрыхнуть до обеда… - отобрав у меня недокуренную сигарету, она устраивается с ногами на тахте под самым окном.

\- Так – спешить некуда… - пытаюсь сменить тему, - можно и ночь с днем местами поменять, если так выходит…

\- Не морочь мне голову, Франц! – сердито перебивает мои сентенции ненаглядная моя, - Ты из-за чего-то бегаешь по стенкам, выговорись уже!

\- Не только по стенкам, - ворчу я, - но и по потолку, когда ты не видишь… Я боюсь, Герм…

\- Ради бога, чего?

\- Разучился играть… - она смотрит так, будто я вот тут на месте сошел с ума и навроде Офелии рассказываю ей о птичках и венках. Криво улыбаюсь, - а что? Это не езда на велосипеде, оно не возвращается автоматом…

\- Ты…

\- Что? Несу чушь? Определенно… - яростно провожу ладонью по волосам, поздно вспоминая, что уже некуда пальцы запускать, - но это не отменяет самого факта.

\- Так… - Холли медлит, явно пытаясь разобраться в моих нагромождениях, - вполне нормально, что ты волнуешься… это мандраж первого дубля, он у всех всегда бывает, Ферн…

\- Я знаю, что такое – мандраж, я с этим всю жизнь работаю! И это – не то… - прячу лицо в ладонях, продолжая говорить, - не провала боюсь, Холл… загубленные дубли помогают больше простых репетиций, сама знаешь. Меня процесс пугает и из-за этого я… - выходит все снова не очень внятно, но похоже, _ma_ _Hoix_ меня вполне понимает. Присев передо мной, разнимает руки, вглядываясь, ни слова не говоря, берет за руку, заставляя встать, ведет за собой.

\- Что тебе нужно – выспаться! – на ходу выдает она, доводя до койки, - Ложись и ни о чем не думай!

\- А если оно само думается? – как ребенок, хватаюсь за ее руки, сам себе напоминая того раздрызганного себя пост-Оригами периода. Заставляя меня лечь, Холли садится рядом, поправляя подо мной подушку.

\- Скажи мне, мой милый, что самое ужасное может случится? – и пока я проигрываю в голове один сценарий страшнее другого, моя Герми продолжает, - Боязнь толпы, боязнь камеры, агорафобия… Ты запрешься в номере отеля, где вас поселят, и оттуда будешь сигналить мне SOS и требовать повышения гонорара за работу с риском от своих продюссеров…

\- Нет… - закинув руку за голову и под подушку, нерешительно тяну, - подобная степень безумия мне вряд ли грозит…

\- А какая – грозит? – живо интересуется она, - Забить и никуда не ехать?

\- Контракт не позволит… - вздыхаю с явным сожалением, - не для того я всеми правдами и неправдами в это агентство пролезал, чтобы строить им сейчас козу.

\- Значит, ты – едешь… - подводит итог моим страданиям Холли, - значит… и я…

\- Тебя не выпустят! – не задумываясь, откликаюсь, притягивая ее на себя, - Самолеты ведь не летают…

\- Летают, Ферн… - тихонько вздыхает она, - со всеми предосторожностями, но летают… Разве что по твоей персональной просьбе…

\- Сегодня же напишу и разошлю по всем аэропортам и вокзалам, - развиваю ее мысль, - чтобы не смели забирать у меня мою Холли! – добавляю едва слышно, - Как же мне хотелось, чтобы ты поехала со мной… - она прячет лицо у меня на груди.

\- Жена, гражданская или официальная, не предмет первой необходимости на съемках, милый мой пират…

\- Для меня – первой! И – единственной и неповторимой!

Подбородком пристроившись на сложенные у меня на груди руки, Герми смотрит пристально, отвечая не сразу, - Чтобы развеивать твою тоску-печаль, Ферн, вполне достаточно моего виртуального присутствия, так ты угоманиваешься значительно быстрее.

\- Жестокая… - подтянув ее повыше, беру ее лицо в ладони, - тебе случайно осколками троллевского кривого зеркала ничего не поцарапало?

\- Я не отпущу тебя, если не буду жестокой… - мне в губы отзывается она, - думаешь, мне хочется возвращаться?

\- Думаю, не слишком… - глухо отвечаю, не очень ясно представляя, о чем мы вообще говорим. Когда она так близко, у меня ум заходит за разум и в голове коротит… - думаю, ты хочешь остаться и ждать меня…

\- Не строй из себя гипнотизёра, у тебя не выходит… - сообщает она мне, - убежденности не достает. Это странное время на исходе… надо как-то возвращаться к жизни.

\- Знать бы еще – как… - вторю ей, снова забывая, как дышать, стоит лишь _ma_ _Hoix_ поймать меня в ловушку своего взгляда. Мне не хочется продолжать этот тягостный для обоих разговор, потому просто перекатываюсь, подминая ее под себя, не давая задумываться ни ей, ни себе…

*

\- Это что? – Франц вскрывает пакет, что только что оставил курьер на нашем крыльце, вытягивая оттуда пачку незаполненных бланков.

\- Начала процедуру оформления, - отзываюсь, забирая пакет у него из рук, - в нынешних реалиях это немного сложнее покупки билета через интернет.

\- Ты меня бросаешь? – пытается шутить он, но выходит как-то не очень.

\- Позволь мне уехать первой, Ферн… - почти умоляю я, - если вы с Симошей – уедете… я не могу остаться тут совсем одна, даже на день-два…

\- Иди сюда! – притянув меня к себе, Франц говорит сбивчиво, - Все это – пустяки… съемки…все быстро закончится… и все станет по-прежнему…

\- Нет, - отзываюсь, уткнувшись ему в плечо, - ничего не будет как было, милый мой, и в этом вся беда. Ты не прилетишь ко мне в Лондон через месяц и я – не сорвусь назад… - улыбаюсь невесело, хотя он и не видит, - похоже, мы не только исчерпали лимит всеми этими месяцами, но и с кредитом перебрали…

\- Теперь глупости говоришь ты… - заставляя меня на себя посмотреть, отвечает он, - ничего… ты слышишь? Ничего ни может помешать мне, если я… - успеваю накрыть губы ладошкой, так что он замолкает.

\- Не надо… не обещай того, что… - суеверно обрываю сама себя, - в общем, не нужно и все. 

\- Хорошо… - перехватив мою руку, легко целует пальцы, - пусть так. Тебе помочь с оформлением? – мазнув взглядом по папке, что все еще у меня в руках, Франц непроизвольно морщится, - Морока… да и не хочу, чтобы ты таскалась… есть люди, все быстро сделают…

\- Ну и кто тут от кого хочет избавиться? – также невесело, как он, шучу я, - Если есть возможность сделать все онлайн и без лишних хлопот – кто ж откажется…

\- Сейчас позвоню… - кивает он, оставляя меня одну. Опускаюсь на кушетку, невидяще глядя перед собой – сказать… не сказать… и он меня не отпустит… - Все нормально, - Франц возвращается, - давай сюда твои бумажки… - присмотревшись к мне, он медлит, - Холли? – вскидываю на него взгляд и качаю головой в ответ на немой вопрос – ничего…

\- Ты уверен, что это никому не причинит лишние заботы? – по понятным причинам я беспокоюсь, - Не хотелось бы в нынешних реалиях дополнительно нагружать людей…

\- Им за это платят, Холл! – резковато отрезает Франц, - И за сверхурочку, и за риск, и прочие радости… Давай ты на секундочку позабудешь про свою британскую тындытность и немножко попользуешься тем, чем я могу помочь.

\- Прости, милый, - прячась от его преследующего меня взгляда у него же в руках, тихо вздыхаю, - никак не могу привыкнуть… Все как-то разом… как ураган в лесу.

\- Верхушки шумят и шишки валятся? – кивает он, - Это надо просто пережить.

\- Да, пожалуй…

\- Что с тобой, Холл? – склонившись, он заглядывает мне в лицо, - Ты чего-то недоговариваешь или…

\- Тебе кажется, милый, - беру себя в руки, очень старательно улыбаясь ему, - просто очень тревожусь, как все это будет, вот и все. Ты же знаешь, какая я паникерша.

\- За панику у нас отвечаю я… - не слишком убежденно возражает он, - за тобой раньше этого не водилось. Ты… - взяв за руку, Франц вытягивает меня из-за кресла, - все хорошо?

\- Конечно. К новому-старому придется привыкать заново, вот и все.

\- Почему мне кажется, что мы говорим не о том? – не сводя с меня внимательного взгляда, мой Ферн усаживает меня рядом, - Ты не со мной… думаешь о чем-то… Дома что-нибудь не так? – внезапно всполашивается он, - да? А я по привычке все о себе и о себе! Холл?

\- Ферн-Ферн… - перебиваю его, - ничего и нигде не случилось. Отправляйся на свои съемки, закончишь в сентябре – там и решим, куда дальше.

\- У нас есть варианты?

\- Они всегда есть, - толкаю его ладошкой в лоб, - иди погуляй с Симошей, а я навещу кухню, может даже обед нам разогрею… - Франц медлит и снова меня преследует этот его пристальный взгляд. Быстрый чмок в нос и его, - Просто достань, остальное – сам… - ставят временную точку в наших недо-спорах.

Дождавшись, пока хлопнет входная дверь, нехотя сползаю с дивана – в последние месяц-два на меня то и дело нападает апатия и нежелание что-то делать… Холодильник чирикает, сигнализируя об открытой дверце, очнувшись от малорадостных мыслей, что роятся в голове не первый месяц, достаю приготовленное Францем днями и опять застываю, невидяще глядя перед собой…

_Замечаю не сразу… что-то происходит, но вся эта ситуация в целом и полная беспомощность оказывают влияние сами по себе и какое-то время вполне объяснимая причина постоянного стресса как-то даже успокаивает. Да и не в первый раз с циклом заморочки, временами бывает… Тревожиться начинаю на второй месяц, на третьем все-таки дохожу до аптеки… И вот уже, кажется, пора лететь, а разговора так и не было… Не знаю, что делать…_

\- Холл, да что с тобой! – из-за спины возникает рука, перекрывающая газ, и разворачивая меня от плиты, - Сказал же, ничего не трогай!

\- Я хотела разогреть пирог, - лепечу, не зная, что еще сказать.

\- На огне, надеюсь! – Франц достаточно бесцеремонно отодвигает меня, - Форточку открой! – все еще в прострации автоматически делаю то, что он говорит. – О чем ты постоянно думаешь, Герм? – сев, он притягивает меня к себе, - Такое чувство, что… ты не хочешь говорить? - Помотав головой, обнимаю его, прячась от собственной глупости, зарываюсь лицом, лишь бы не учуял моего плаксивого настроения и не принялся выпытывать причины… не выдержу…

Словно мысли мои читая, что впрочем от истины недалеко, Франц перестает спрашивать… просто крепче прижимает к себе, под его теплыми ладонями перестаю казаться самой себе колючим наэлектризованным шариком, медленно расслабляясь. Будто отпускает что-то внутри, хотя тревога давно застряла где-то в подреберье, не желая оттуда уходить. Подняв голову с его плеча, встречаю все тот же пристальный взгляд, что он не сводит с меня вот уже примерно с месяц… Дабы не передумать – быстро целую, глубоко и напористо, чтобы не оставалось сомнений у обоих… Прервавшись, тоже смотрю – в ответ… и Франц понимает этот взгляд буквально… слышу характерный _вжик_ и перекидываю ногу, оседлав его колени, позволяя заметить, что с бельем у меня нелады. Кажется, он ждет лишь этого – снова втягивая меня в откровенно-развратный поцелуй, приподнимает, насаживая на себя… Ухватив его за плечи, сама контролирую глубину… видимо, у меня очень серьезное при этом лицо, потому что Ферн широко улыбается вдруг, оставляя поцелуй мне где-то между бровей… сосредоточилась… Неожиданно отпустив, он закидывает руки за голову, позволяя мне не просто вести, а полностью руководить процессом… лишь глазам не удается скрыть все то, что он чувствует… Он этого его взгляда плавлюсь, будто свеча рядом с пламенем.

Сказать… скажи ему – стучит в голове, и я сбиваюсь с ритма, старательно гоня прочь любые мысли… Только он, только я… все остальное мираж и марево, что лишь кажется подвижным… Склоняюсь ближе, руками вцепляясь ему в плечи и сама от себя не ожидая, говорю сбивчиво и рвано, - Не знаю – как это должно быть сказано… уже столько времени прошло… ты не видишь или делаешь вид, чтобы не тревожить меня… помоги мне же мне, Ферн… Я... беременна… – от неожиданности он кончает первым, потрясенно на меня глядя. Я вижу его расширенные зрачки, потому что не могу позволить себе закрыть глаза, тороплюсь продолжить, - Думаю, что третий месяц… прилечу в Лондон – станет все яснее…

\- Погоди, Холл… - обретает дар речь мой благоверный, перехватывая мои неспокойные руки, - постой… Ты говоришь… серьезно?

\- Серьезнее некуда, милый мой, - чувствую свалившийся с души камень, - все это слишком затянулось – для шутки…

\- Но как же… тебе же к врачу надо, УЗИ там всякие…а ты сидишь! – Франц становится таким озабоченным, что мне делается смешно… - В нормальном мире, Ферн…

\- В нормальном мире мы бы не жили на чемоданах, - отрезает он, - сколько, ты говоришь?

\- Третий месяц, мне так кажется, - чинно отвечаю я, - только пожалуйста, Ферн, не впадай в панику, мне хватает собственной… Вернусь в Лондон – сразу же схожу к своему врачу и дам тебе полный отчет…

\- Когда это будет? – ссадив меня с колен, Франц встает, - и вообще, почему ты решила, что я теперь тебя отпущу?

\- Этот спор ты уже проиграл, Ферн, - тоже поднявшись, перебиваю его, - эти полгода… ты ведь уезжаешь в конце недели… Пока еще есть время, подумай – как мы все устроим… - помолчав, улыбаюсь ему, - А теперь давай минутку просто порадуемся, ведь ты так об этом мечтал…

\- А ты? – притянув ближе, Франц пытливо рассматривает меня. Щекой прижавшись к его руке, чуть повожу плечом, глядя мимо, - Сначала было страшно и не того, а теперь… - ловлю его взгляд, - все хорошо, Ферн, ты не думай… просто немного тревожно.

\- Еще как! – прижав к себе, целует в макушку, - Не знаю, как я это переживу… если сейчас идет третий месяц, то…

\- В самом начале будущего года… - я улыбаюсь, - в январе, скорее всего…

\- О господи! – удостоверившись, что диван – позади, плюхается на него, - о боже!

\- Ничего, милый… - сажусь рядышком, - ничего… чаю тебе сделать?

\- Точно… - щелкает он пальцами, - надо выпить!

\- Думаешь, это поможет?

\- Нет… - щедро плеснув себе виски, залпом его опрокидывает, непроизвольно морщась, - не поможет, но… К концу этого года у нас будет ребенок… в начале следующего… - подойдя, подхватывает меня с дивана, кружа по комнате и постепенно останавливаясь… - Я тебя люблю…

*

Вот так… два слова и жизнь меняется… похоже, что мои настоятельные просьбы дошли до тех, кто может их исполнить… Ну, или просто чудеса случаются… а мы – верим, иначе бы Герми не была со мной. Голова слегка идет кругом и дух захватывает, когда пытаюсь просто подумать о том, что нас ждет…

_Она улетает дневным рейсом, мы с Симошей едем в ночь на машине, чтобы к утру уже быть на месте, меня не ждут к конкретному времени, но основная часть небольшой съемочной группы, что допустили к работе, уже в деревне, где планируем снимать. Весь предыдущий вечер старательно валяю дурака, ночь – не сплю, а с утра не хуже не по делу провинившегося Симоши брожу по дому за ней следом, заглядывая в глаза, и пытаюсь бодриться._

_\- Ты ведь выйдешь в эфир как только прилетишь, да? – делаю вид, что помогаю с вещами, на самом деле лишь мешаясь под руками._

_\- Конечно, - она отбирает у меня косметичку с зубной щеткой и всякой другой гигиеной, - как только позволят обстоятельства. Не волнуйся, пожалуйста, я доберусь до дома, а там…_

_\- Нет! – слышу панику в голосе, - Так долго… хочешь, чтобы я свихнулся?_

_\- Франц, прекрати… - Герми, наконец, садится рядом, - милый, послушай меня… ничего не изменилось, понимаешь? Все то время, что ты не знал…_

_\- Так было, потому что я не знал, теперь будет все иначе! – возражаю было, но Холли меня перебивает, - Не обещай того, что не случится, потому что мы не принадлежим только себе… Эти полгода были сказочным подарком и, определенно… - она кладет руку на еще совсем немного наметившийся живот, - не прошли даром… - молча накрываю ее ладонь своей… - Теперь надо жить с последствиями…_

Да, надо как-то продолжать жить, заново определяться – где и как именно, из нас двоих теперь лишь я могу курсировать между континентами, моя Холл на приколе и надолго. И снова, в который уже раз, ловлю себя на том, что мы – ошиблись, продолжая оставаться в тени… и что мне действительно хочется – так это проораться в соц.сетях, что я стану отцом! А не ту ерунду, что должен был написать по контракту с агентством… да нет, я совсем не против _быть в тренде_ , даже если мое имя слегка потрепят в совершенно определенном контексте. То, что на самом деле чувствую… боюсь, это слегка, самую малость, читается между строк моего _эссе на заданную тему_. Мне этого не хотелось, но вышло как-то само собой – все мысли об одном и Герми в них на первом месте… бывшая подружка – ну да, можно сказать и так, она даже была ею официально целый год. Все остальное – не более, чем правильно подобранная терминология и «рыба» от агентства, удачный на сегодняшний день пиар стоит больших гонораров. Какую-то пользу и это принесет, в свете последних событий на кино-фронтах, и не только. А что касается… да, Гарик будет счастлив оказать мне и эту услугу…

_\- Он велел тебе передать, что ты – осел… - сообщает мне моя ненаглядная уже с той стороны экрана планшета, - … нет, я этого ему не скажу! Гарик! Не дам! Пусти! – после секундного мельтешения вместо нее появляется мрачная физиономия кузена моей жены и моего дублера по совместительству. Мы молча пялимся друг на друга какое-то время, пока я не сдаюсь, - Что? Озвучь уже все то, что жаждешь мне высказать!_

_\- Не то время и место… - цедит он, косясь на сидящую напротив Холли, - да и что тут скажешь… Мне просто хотелось посмотреть в твои наглые бесстыжие глаза…_

_\- Посмотрел?_

_\- Посмотрел… - на заднем плане вижу поднимающуюся Холл, Гарик кивает в ответ на ее слова и быстро произносит в экран, - Будь где-нибудь поблизости от планшета ближайший час-полтора, я провожу Холли и перезвоню…_

_\- Ферн… - слышу жалобное минут семь-десять спустя, - мы еще поговорим?_

_\- Само собой! – вылавливаю ее в планшете, - Сейчас иди домой, разбери вещи, пусть Гарик в магазин сгоняет… Выйду на связь в обычное время, да?_

_\- Да… - не слишком уверенно отзывается она, - знаешь, кажется, к нам прицепился фотограф… или я стала слишком мнительной…_

_\- Даже если и прицепился – не связывайтесь… не хочу, чтобы тебе что-то угрожало в мое отсутствие…_

_\- А ты приедешь? – тихонько спрашивает она, понимая мое красноречивое молчание вполне верно, - Значит, нет…_

_\- Герм, понимаешь… сейчас ничего не могу обещать, просто потому что не знаю – что будет дальше… Будем по мере поступления определяться с проблемами, да? – она неопределенно кивает, я же продолжаю увещевать, - Съемки у нас вот-вот закончатся, процесс затягивать никто не позволит, если не свалятся доделки того, что не успели в феврале-марте, то… Нет, - заканчиваю скороговоркой, - не буду ничего обещать, как уж сложится…_

_\- Гарик проявляет признаки нетерпения, - Герми меняет тему, - мы пойдем… он обещал меня проводить… - ее экран гаснет и мне тут же начинает ее ужасно не хватать._

_Мелодичный перезвон и номер Гарика во входящих заставляют несколько секунд побороться с искушением сбросить вызов… но – нет, раз уж пообещал… да и надо дать ему покуражиться, чтобы пар спустил._

_\- Проводил?_

_\- Проводил… за нами папарацци второй день таскается… это так, к слову…_

_\- Значит, фоторепортаж воспоследует… - отзываюсь, - тоже – к слову… Ну?_

_\- Ты вполне отдаешь себе отчет… - медленно начинает он, - о последствиях твоих сегодняшних решений?_

_\- Думаю… - не тороплюсь с ответом, - да… знаю, о чем ты пытаешься сказать…_

_\- А мне кажется – не совсем… - в своеобычной, чуть насмешливой манере произносит он, - с твоей подачи мы с Холли уже пять лет считаемся… - недоговаривает, делая неопределенные жесты рукой, - Именно поэтому вопрос о том, кто в ответе за ее интересное положение как бы не поднимается… - он замолкает, глядя куда-то мимо, потом резко переводит взгляд на экран, - Тебя это устраивает?_

_\- А что, есть варианты? – отвечаю вопросом на вопрос, Гарик морщится, - Прости, если это прозвучит банально – нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное. Как мне помнится, пять лет назад, когда вы все-таки дошли до регистратора или даже алтаря, речь не шла о том, что все это будет покрыто мраком тайны, нет? Насколько известно мне, у вас нет для этого никаких причин._

_\- Пять лет… десять… какая теперь разница! – начинаю медленно закипать, - Предлагаешь сейчас устроить бучу в стакане воды лишь за тем, чтобы я пощекотал собственное эго?_

_\- Бурю… - невозмутимо поправляет Гарик и на мое явное недоумение поясняет, - в стакане воды устраивают бурю… традиционно. Но у вас – у лягушатников, все наперекосяк. Неужели ты не понимаешь? – склонившись ближе к экрану, он горячо продолжает, - Сейчас у тебя есть возможность все исправить и расставить, наконец, по местам… безо всяких завиральных теорий!_

_\- Как? Выйти в эфир с покаянным письмом… - невесело усмехаюсь я, - и это ты называешь возможностью?_

_\- Да к черту соц.сети, что они могут! – отмахивается тот. – Стоит мне бровью повести, как прибегут с десяток таблоидов, что держат нас сейчас в зоне внимания… и я могу сделать, так сказать, голевую передачу тебе, объявив, что не имею непосредственного отношения ко всему происходящему и – ты выйдешь на сцену…_

_Мне хочется этого… ах, до чего же мне этого хочется… и сразу станет все легко и просто – я и Герми, и наш малыш, неважно – мальчик или девочка…_

_\- А Холли? – переспрашиваю я, глядя в экран, - Представляешь, что они с ней сделают, пока я тут на съемках отсиживаюсь?_

_\- Конечно, некоторое время нас всех будет трясти… - соглашается он, - и папарацци сядут нам на голову… но в конце концов найдется другой эксклюзив и все закончится… быть может, еще до родов. Холли сказала – после зимних праздников?_

_\- Да… - невпопад отзываюсь, - после… или до…_

У Гарика просто выбора нет… даже если и кажется, что есть. Все его благоглупости – так ими и останутся, никому эти разоблачения сейчас не нужны. А я… что ж, заварил эту кашу я, мне и хлебать ее ложками.

*

Все не так… не таскаться с Гариком по ювелиркам в поисках прощального подарка его очередной пассии, выслушивая его сентенции о том, как должен поступать настоящий мужчина, коим разумеется не является канадский лягушатник, раз не сидит тут, рядом со мной. Не оправдываться перед гинекологом, что позволяет себе лишь заметить – как нынче несерьезно относится молодежь к собственному благополучию. Не разбирать самой скопившийся за полгода отсутствия хлам в доме, потому что надо уже думать о том, где устроить детскую… Это все отвлекает от главного – перемены… и не просто так, а вся жизнь с ног на голову… еще каких-то три-три с половиной месяца и все. Осознание накрывает поздним вечером, когда уже в постели жду нашего с Ферном сеанса связи...

\- Теперь так все и будет… - осененная внезапным, произношу вслух то, что бьется в голове, - ты – где-то там… я – здесь…

\- Герми, господи, о чем ты? – он с тревогой всматривается в мое лицо, - Ты как себя чувствуешь?

\- Как и положено беременной во втором триместре, - забиваю его терминологией, - я не о том…

\- Понимаю… - мрачнея на глазах, Франц отводит взгляд, - нет, так- не будет, мы все решим. Как только закончатся съемки…

\- Ты поедешь куда-нибудь еще… - заканчиваю за него, - так долго сидел взаперти что теперь тебя назад не загонишь. А мы вчера разбирали дальнюю комнату…

\- Мы? – вскидывается он, чуть улыбаюсь, показывая на живот, - А… ты поаккуратней там… не таскай ничего, поняла?

\- Я выбросила твой насос… и кучу никому ненужных папок, зачем ты их тогда приволок? Знаешь, если освободить окно, то может выйти симпатичная детская или нет? – смотрю в миг поскучневшее его лицо, - Видишь, милый, даже онлайн нагоняю на тебя тоску. Довела тебя до бисексуальности, как я слышала…

\- Чего?! – в этот раз реакция просто молниеносная, - Ты о «признании» в Инста-историях? Это пиар по требованию агентства и не самый удачный… Я не знал, как это все написать…

\- И потому начал с нас с тобой… Я ничего не поняла, кроме того, что ты чем-то отчаянно хочешь поделиться… - медленно произношу, - Гарик говорил с тобой, да?

\- Герм…

\- Нет! Он не имеет права вмешиваться! Даже если и думает, что имеет! Это наше личное дело – где, как и когда…

\- Безусловно, - Франц пытается меня утихомирить, - но и он по-своему прав, согласись…

\- Он просто боится, что теперь ему еще и свадьбу разыгрывать придется… или хотя бы подготовку к ней.

\- А придется? – настороженно спрашивает он, пожимаю плечами, - Вот сейчас мне точно не до всех этих условностей… - безотчетно провожу рукой по экрану, - Мне так тебя не хватает…

Франц закрывает глаза, - … _вблизи и в дальней дали… в конце улицы и в начале…_ \- медленно произнося вполголоса, словно вспоминая, - _…в море, в горах… в сапогах и босой… нынче, вчера и завтра, днем и ночью люблю я…_ \- и ловит мой взгляд, договаривает, - _ma_ _Hoix_ _…_

\- _Быть у сердца люблю твоего близко… рядом…_ \- тут же безотчетно отзываюсь я. Усмехнувшись, Франц прижимает экран планшета к груди, я слышу, как стучит его сердце… частые глухие удары…

\- Довольна? – и снова он на экране, - Давай-ка закругляться, Холл, время позднее даже у меня… а до обеда ведь ты спать не будешь.

\- На выходные поеду к маме… - отвечаю невпопад, лишь бы не отключаться, - а там – посмотрим…

\- У меня с понедельника снова съемки… - он старается выглядеть виноватым, но выходит не очень, - пока что здесь, но с начала октября едем на острова…

\- Связь будет плохой? – заранее пугаюсь, - Мы не сможем говорить каждый день?

\- Пока не знаю, _ma_ _petit_ , но не беспокойся… пару дней и ночей я все равно выкрою… и прилечу к тебе…

\- И вот опять наша _история с географией_ … - вздыхаю про себя, вслух добавляя, - пока лучше не рисковать, ведь так?

\- В отношении тебя – так точно, - нехотя соглашается мой Ферн, - … не будем задумывать наперед?

\- Не будем… всего месяц прошел, а я… - обрываю сама себя, чтобы не расплакаться, - ладно, не будем.

\- _Ma_ _Hoix_ … - тихонько зовет Франц, - улыбнись… ну же… а то я не засну.

Сердце щемит нежностью, даже когда просто думаю о нем. Достаточно просто услышать – его голос делает меня совершенно безвольной и кажется, готова на все, только бы продолжал. Когда он смотрит, пусть даже и по ту сторону монитора, бабочки в животе вновь начинают свои сумасшедшие пляски, прямо как когда увидела его впервые. Его прикосновения, даже просто вздох, вызывают бурю… что способна смести нас обоих…

Мне не нужны слова, все верительные грамоты у меня уже есть, вплоть до… мне известен каждый волосок, каждый шрам, каждая родинка… до ямки на подбородке и серебряном колечке в ухе… его мысли мне ведомы, стоит лишь ему поднять взгляд, а по полутонам и оттенкам я сужу о его настроении, и мне не нужно для этого быть подле него.

Мы – родные люди и никакому расстоянию этого не изменить… Минувшие полгода – как квинтэссенция всех наших десяти лет, и последствия, влекущие за собой большие перемены, вполне закономерны. Все это наша жизнь, другой нет и не будет.


End file.
